


my foot is attracted to your ass

by korosenai (infires_man)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and some very lite sexytiem, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infires_man/pseuds/korosenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>i was at an ap physics saturday session and the teacher was talking about gravity, saying that we’re all attracted to each other. behind me, one kid says to his friend “i’m attracted to you”, and with absolutely no hesitation, he replies “my foot is attracted to your ass”</em><br/>(credits to tumblr user <a href="http://jollllyjackson.tumblr.com/post/135208606990">jollllyjackson</a> for the idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my foot is attracted to your ass

//

 

"Gravity is incredibly pervasive in this universe," the sensei starts, voice monotonous, but evidently trying for a more interesting narrative than his usual. "Undeniably, just like how we're attracted to the earth, we're all attracted to each other because of the positive and negative charges in every particle of our being."

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa turns to the back of his seat. "I'm attracted to you." He adds in a smooth wink for good measure.

Behind him, poor "Iwa-chan" flinches at the sudden move as he struggles to keep the tomato-red flush from creeping up the dip of his nape. Regaining his composure, he clicks his tongue and makes a swift comeback. "My foot is attracted to your _ass_ ," Iwaizumi starts as he lands a swift kick on the back of Oikawa's chair. "Trashykawa,"

"Tsk," a less-than-disgruntled Oikawa mutters, still donning the usual smirk, indulgently soaking in the barely perceptible light apple red dusting Iwaizumi's cheeks, undaunted as he dodges the duster sent flying at him by the sensei. "Stingy."

 

 ---

 

"I'm attracted to you," Oikawa glances up from his physics assignment, eyes smiling and lips pulled into a wide, knowing grin. "Aren't you attracted to me, Iwa-chan?" He places a hand to Iwaizumi's left cheek as he smoothes it down with one fell stroke, gently caressing the contours of Iwaizumi's face, from the flutter of his eyelashes as he flinches, to the dip of the cheekbone.

As if on reflex, Iwaizumi sweeps the hand away swiftly, careful enough to not use too much force, just in case. They've still got practice later and the spring preliminaries in approximately two weeks, or so Iwaizumi reasons. "Shut up and do your homework." He clicks his tongue and scratches the back of his neck in annoyance, but Oikawa knows.

"Heh," Oikawa giggles, mirth bubbling in his being as if a boiling cauldron. "You're no fun, Iwa-chan."

 

 ---

 

"I'm attracted to you." Oikawa's voice dips rough and low as it always does after a day of strenuous practice, the shouting at the team evidently taking a toll on his vocal cords. The still-fresh sheen of sweat on his forehead, the palpable body heat, the penetrating natural scent. All of Iwaizumi is rendered motionless and stunned as his only lines of sight, smell and touch are wholly enraptured by Oikawa, whose arm and hands stay propped on the locker room wall as if to corner him, like a prey against his predator, a moth to a lamp, threatening to sear him whole.

It's all _Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa,_ as he leans in irreversibly towards Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi has to force his eyes shut as Oikawa's voice and breath ghosts over the shell of his ear, the spine-chilling sensation sending sparks coursing down every single one of Iwaizumi's veins to reach every single one of his sixty trillion cells. "I know you are, too." Oikawa's voice drips with honey, sending a buzz into Iwaizumi's eardrums, as well as an impetus to react.

Iwaizumi has always been one to try and turn the tables, and the same goes when up against Oikawa - in Pokemon battles, in practice matches against each other, in friendly banter - and now, in _this_ , the sticky mess Iwaizumi can't say he hasn't been envisioning.

Swiftly, he pulls Oikawa by the nape of his neck as he pushes him into the metal lockers - not with brute force, but just enough to hold him back.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi breathes as he catches sight of the way Oikawa's eyes widen in shock, the eyelashes, thick and long as ever, fluttering for a slight, fleeting moment, lips slightly parted as if to gasp for air. "You're right." Iwaizumi leans in straight for the kill as he captures Oikawa's lips whole, the sheer magnitude of the force pushing down on Oikawa to rattle the metal lockers resoundingly. He licks a trail along Oikawa's bottom lip, inciting a gasp from the latter, whose eyes widen to stare at Iwaizumi only to realise that Iwaizumi's eyes are shut, eyebrows furrowing in fierce concentration showing, unexpectedly, not a single ounce of unease, confusion or nervousness. Iwaizumi then moves along his upper lip, extracting a barely audible groan from Oikawa's throat, which the former manages barely to prevent it from directing signals straight downwards.

Just as Oikawa is awestruck by the unexpected gusto that Iwaizumi happens to be demonstrating, Iwaizumi catches him unawares as he lands the final blow, the decisive ultimatum - the checkmate move. As Oikawa attempts to open his mouth to grant Iwaizumi access, Iwaizumi refuses to comply as he bites Oikawa's lips closed, evidently trying to be a tease, much to his own success.

As Oikawa yelps in pain from the bite, Iwaizumi moves away, suavely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, face flushed and eyes half-lidded, but still encasing the steely reserve that Oikawa can't help but be enamoured by. Indeed, the most impressive role reversal has taken place - the usually composed and shamelessly salacious captain finds himself losing the upper hand to someone he'd always held captive in the grasp of his teasing seduction, reduced to a panting mess of raspberry-red cheeks, nape, and collarbone, heart hammering wildly in his chest, and a half-hard dick to boot.

"Let's head home," Voice gruff and just slightly breathless, it gives good purchase for a speechless Oikawa as Iwaizumi heads straight for the door, bag slung over his shoulders, hair just slightly unkempt in the way Oikawa likes it, as Iwaizumi smoothens the collar Oikawa had overturned just moments ago.

At this point of time, though, all Oikawa can think, through his heart throbbing like a woodpecker on a field day, is that he is _thoroughly fucked,_ and happily so.

 

 ---

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa tries, grinning as they traverse through the crowd of people at the mall on a crowded Sunday. "I'm attracted to you."

Throwing a quick glance at Oikawa, Iwaizumi sighs as he sets eyes on something he can never win against - the eye-smile, the playful tongue, the rose-tinted cheeks. Iwaizumi can never, _never_ ascertain exactly which one of them has the upper hand between the two.

"Fine," he gruffs, barely managing to hide his own tiny grin behind his scarf as he grasps Oikawa's hand and interlinks it with his own, warm fingers alternating, earning a happy hum from Oikawa. "I'm attracted to you, too."

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this rather haphazardly conjured disaster!


End file.
